


I Like the way Your Hand Fits in Mine

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Day 1- Love square Fluff 2k19Adrien and Marinette holding hands being cute.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I Like the way Your Hand Fits in Mine

"I like the way your hand fits in mine." 

She hears those words and time slows down. She’s holding her breath trying to figure out if those words were real.

She feels a tight squeeze along her fingers and realizes that this isn't a dream. She looks up and sees his emerald green eyes shining back at her so lovingly that it took her breath away. 

“I like the way your hand fits in mine, too.” She squeezes his fingers back. 

She finally remembers where they are. They look at each other and smile as they walk through the school yard, waiting for the first bell to ring. They continue to hold hands as they walk to Madame Bussier’s classroom and stops short of the doorway. 

He looks at her and she looks back at him

A breath escapes her body. Everything around her slows down. She still can't believe it. She has been dating this wonderful man – the _Adrien Agreste_ \- for the last couple of months, but yet it still feels like a dream. 

She loves this feeling and never wants to let it go. 

While still holding on to her hand, he takes his free hand and caresses her cheek. He rubs his thumb against her chin, lifting it up ever so slightly. As they close their eyes, he plants a lingering kiss on her lips and she kisses him back. They stand there for a moment in a lovers embrace, a blush creeping on both their cheeks.

They slowly break away. He looks at her and says, “Ready?” 

She nods with a sweet smile on her face. They walk into class, fingers still interlocking as he helps her to her seat. He sits down and smiles with so much love in his eyes before releasing her hand, turning around to get ready for class to start. 

Marinette can’t help but look at her boyfriend - her boyfriend! She still can't believe it. She remembers that day so well. The day that he asked her out. The day that he finally recognized her. She remembers the way he walked up to her.

_Marinette, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie sometime and maybe dinner? _

She stopped breathing at that moment and looked up at him and before her anxiety could overtake her voice, _Yes! Yes! I would love to go out with you! _

She couldn't wait for that day. Then the dates after that and the little kisses, the hugs, the cuddles, playing Mega Strike III, and just laying on the floor talking about life. It still feels like a dream to her and she can't help but smile at the sunshine boy sitting front of her.

When the lunch bell rings, she only had half written notes scribbled in her notebook. Adrien turns around and grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles. 

“Ready to go to lunch, Mari?“ 

She looks at him and nods. He smiles at her and helps her pack up her things. He places his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. He brings her hand up and kisses her fingers ever so slightly. She cannot help the crimson blush over her cheeks and the heat rising up her neck. 

Never wanting this feeling to go away, she says to him, “I love the way your hand fits in mine.”


End file.
